Konoha Christmas Wishes
by princessofd
Summary: Team 7 Age 5 Christmas one-shot.


**Disclaimer- **_**I do not own Naruto. **_**R&R. **

**Konoha Christmas Wishes**

_**Age 5**_

Uzumaki Naruto strolled glumly through the streets of Konoha, shoulders hunched, head down and severely depressed. He didn't know what all the bright, flashing lights that hung from the various shops doorframes were for. He didn't know why everybody was happy, why all the other children wore huge grins on their faces as they looked up into the joy filled eyes of their parents. Why even the ANBU had, something that Naruto had found out was called tinsel; draped around their uniforms.

All around him; families laughed and people hugged, kissed and greeted each other with '_Merry Christmas!_'. What was 'Merry Christmas?'. And what was this Santa that so many of the young children were screaming about? Determined to know, Naruto slowly made his way up to the Hokage tower where the only person who would answer his question without glaring at him or shouting at him was busily signing paperwork, an odd red, fur lined hat with a white pompom, bobbing merrily as he reached across to dip his brush in the ink pot, placed on his head instead of his usual Hokage hat.

Barging through the office door as he usual did, a comical frown on his face as he took in the bizarre head garment the supposed strongest ninja in the village wore, and stalked over to his desk.

A bemused smile on Sarutobi's face as he watched the blond rudely enter his office, the Sandaime asked; "What is it you wanted, Naruto?"

His smile dropped when the boy in front of him replied "Ne, Old Man! What's 'Merry Christmas'?"

Sighing deeply, his heart breaking slightly at the confused and sad expression on the child's face, the great Hokage of Konoha proceeded to explain what Christmas was.

"Merry Christmas," He started, fixing the blond in front of him with a soft stare. "Is a greeting that people give to each other when it is Christmas time." Naruto's whiskered face scrunched up in even more confusion.

"What's Christmastime?"

"Christmas time, is a time when people exchange presents, gifts, with one another. It's a time when the whole village gets decorated with coloured lights and the trees are coated in glitter and baubles are hung from their branches. It's a time for family, friendship and togetherness. A time filled with happiness and community." The Hokage finished. Naruto nodded slowly, his face drawn tight, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Ok, Ok. What's a 'Santa'? Cuz, I heard loads of other kids talking about it, but they wouldn't tell me what it was!"

Now, Sarutobi was placed in a dilemma of sorts, Naruto wasn't going to get any gifts from Santa because Santa did not exist. But all the other kids thought he did, whilst their parents placed the presents under the tree. Naruto was an orphan, he wasn't going to get any presents at all.

_It wasn't right_, Sarutobi thought sadly, _that this innocent boy can't even have Christmas to enjoy. Even after all the hate he receives. _

So he made a split second decision.

" This is a top S-Class secret I'm entrusting you with, Naruto, so listen closely!"

Naruto's blue eyes lit up with surprise and he nodded sagely at the old man.

"Santa does not exist! But the other children can't know! They believe Santa to be a fat, old man who delivers their presents on Christmas Day! But it's really their family that gives them the gifts!" He told him quietly. "Do you understand?"

The smile on Naruto's face was like a beacon of joy. The Hokage- _The_ _Hokage!- _Had trust him, Naruto, with a S-class secret!

He didn't question the logic behind Sarutobi's Santa secret. His mind was blown by the fact that the most respected ninja in the village had trusted him with something so important.

Watching Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen suddenly felt so _old. _So _tired… _So _cold. _Naruto believed every word that came out of his mouth, even though many things he told the blond were lies.

"I WON'T TELL ANYONE, OLD MAN! DON'T YOU WORRY!" He shouted, racing out of the Hokage tower to spend his Christmas alone and blissfully unaware of the truth; that he wouldn't get any presents simply because nobody cared enough about him.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke raced into the Uchiha manor, a sweet smile painted on his face, his nose and cheeks red from the cold of December, breath coming heavily.<p>

Pulling open the door to the living room, where his parents and beloved older brother sat talking quietly about some boring clan business, Sasuke bounded in, excitement fuelling his steps.

"Mother, Father!" He huffed out, still out of breath. Mikoto grinned at her youngest son. He was so innocent when Itachi was so… damaged. Fugaku frowned at him, but still turned to listen to what he had to say. Itachi looked over in interest. It was rare for his younger brother to be this hyped up.

"I was talking to Ino and Kiba and they told me that Santa was coming tomorrow, but I didn't know what Santa was and they told me he was this fat old guy with a funny hat who brings kids presents on Christmas day, and they said he was going to come to me to but only if I was good this year and I have good, haven't I because I do all my shuriken training and eat all my dinner so Santa is gonna come to me to!" Sasuke babbled, not pausing to breathe. Itachi's mouth tilted upwards in a smirk. His brother was so gullible. But why shouldn't he believe in Santa? All the other kids did, it was only fair.

Of course, the Uchiha patriarch had to ruin that for him, didn't he?

"Santa doesn't exist, Sasuke." Fugaku told him harshly. Mikoto stared at the ground. She wanted Sasuke to have Santa too. The young Uchiha's lip started trembling.

"What do you mean, Father?" He asked, a tremor in his voice. " Everybody says he's real!"

Fugaku closed his eyes in annoyance. How could his son be so dense?

"Listen, Sasuke. Santa is a lie that parents tell their children to encourage a sense of fantasy and immaturity. You are an Uchiha. You don't need such tales, they're beneath you. Remember that." And with that explanation, Uchiha Fugaku left the room, his wife, after shooting her youngest a look of sympathy, in tow.

With his parents out of the room, only the brothers were left and Sasuke started crying.

Easing himself of off the sofa, Itachi went and cradled his brother in a tight embrace. Sasuke's silent tears dripped onto Itachi's black shirt.

"Just because Santa isn't real, my Foolish Little Brother, doesn't mean you wont get any Christmas presents."

With a sniffle, Sasuke raised his head from his ten year old brothers shoulder and stared in confusion into his kind, onyx eyes.

"How? Father said-" The little raven started, but Itachi cut him off with a poke to the forehead.

"Look underneath your bed tomorrow morning, you might find a surprise." He ordered him mysteriously. Wiping tears from his eyes, Sasuke nodded and hugged his brother.

"You're the best big brother ever, 'Tachi."

* * *

><p>Dear Santa,<p>

For Christmas I would like:

A Feed and Love Doll

Some Books

That cherry blossom necklace in that shop.

Please get me these things Santa!

Love from Haruno Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxx

The pink haired girl smiled as she finished signing her name. This was going to be a great Christmas, she could feel it! Santa was definitely going to get her all the things on her list; she had been so good this year, helping her mother around the house, running errands for her father. Her favourite cousins were coming over from Suna and her Grandparents had promised to stop by with a Christmas cake.

"Sakura!" She heard her mother call. "Have you finished your list yet?"

With a short laugh, Sakura ran into her parents bedroom, list in hand, and jumped onto the bed. Her father, who was reading the newspaper, fondly ruffled her hair and her mother pulled her onto her lap to look at her list.

"You think Santa will be able to get me these things, Mummy?" Sakura asked anxiously. Mrs. Haruno smiled gently.

"I don't think he'll have much trouble, sweetheart." She reassured her daughter.

"I'm sure Santa will get you presents too, Mummy and Daddy." Sakura told them with a happy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yo. Please REVIEW! Make me smile!**


End file.
